vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Twilight
Description Princess Twilight is the main character of MLP: FiM, forms part of the mane 6, representing the Element of Magic. Initially she was a unicorn, until in the episode "Magical Mystery Cure", when she became an alicorn princess. Before she lived in a tree-library, until she became an alicorn, now she has her own castle and the title Princess of Friendship. Although she has greater responsibilities for being a princess, she still spends quality time with her family and friends, as well to continue with her studies, manage a friendship school and read more books. Princess Celestia gave Twilight the duty of protecting the land of Ponyville from a possible invasion of mercenaries. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You receive a speed boost and infinite air-jumps for 7 seconds. :This rage doesn't stun sentries. :It takes about 1900 (1891) damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Special Rage costs 20% rage per second. :Alicorn Beam - You become locked in-place, you gain ÜberCharge, crit boost and after 2 seconds you start firing a laser beam that does 5 damage point blank and 45 damage at the maximum range per tick. The laser beam has a range of 3000 hammer units and does 10 damage ticks per second. Maximum duration is 5 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. You will become stunned for 1 second after the ability is canceled. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. :You need at least 20% of rage for this ability to be available. :This ability cannot be used if you are in the middle of a taunt. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Princess Twilight's model is based on her appearance in S3 E13 Mystery Cure during her coronation as a Princess of Equestria. During the match, Princess Twilight will say "Books!" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. Using the command /voice will affect the pitch of her voice. Entering water also affects this. This is shared with Twilight Sparkle and Twily. Princess Twilight leaves flaming dark blue footprints wherever she walks. Enemies killed by Princess Twilight suffer a distinctive death by vaporization. Whenever Princess Twilight uses Teleport, a circular purple mist will appear around her feet. This is shared with Star Swirl the Bearded. Princess Twilight's Main and Special rage are based on S4 E26 Kingdom, Part 2, where she receives the magic from the other princesses, making her overflow with alicorn magic. Princess Twilight’s Beam has significantly longer range than the ones of Evil Ryu and Tantabus. If Princess Twilight is using the Alicorn Beam when the last player alive dies, the beam gets canceled, but she will remain ubered until the end of the round. Battle Strategies Battling as Princess Twilight To battle as Princess Twilight Sparkle, let's start with the basics. Princess Twilight Sparkle is one of the few bosses that has an increased jump height due to being an alicorn, gaining the bonus jump height from pegasi. This allows for greater maneuverability around ground obstacles like fences and rocks. However, being airborne increases your chances of being knocked back, which negates that advantage if not used wisely. One can use this increased jump height to counter being swarmed as well, as it allows you to jump over a group of mercenaries' heads. One trick is to use the jump height to jump over a mercenary's head and hold crouch to do a goomba on their head. This is especially useful against a phlogistinator pyro after they use their "Mmmph!", as with good timing you can goomba them as soon as their uber ends. Princess Twilight Sparkle has two separate abilities, a reload rage beam and her main speed rage. Because she is a teleporting boss, her main weaknesses are classes that have a lot of air time or are far away, like soldiers and snipers. Another weakness she has is against engineers, as her two abilities do not stun sentries. One strategy to deal with these is to use your reload rage beam to focus down enemies farther away, as the beam does more damage the farther away it hits. However, you need to have at least 60% rage for it to be useful or the beam just wiffles without doing any damage. You will also be vulnerable for at least 1 second after the beam ends. (side note: do not use it to try and destroy engineer buildings, it only does 5 damage per tick regardless of distance) One trick that you can do with the beam is using it right next to a stationary target, or a melee fighter that's annoying you a lot. During beam mode you are ubered, and your melee damage spikes to 2555 damage, which can take out any class unless they're ubered. This can help clear out mobs of melee mercenaries around you to help get you space. Another strategy is to use her main speed rage; this gives her a speed boost and infinite double jumps. Her rage is built much faster than other bosses, requiring only losing 1900 hp to gain 100% rage while most bosses need to lose 3000. One thing to be cautious of is that knockback is increased while she's in the air, but one can combine weigh-down and pressing jump repeatedly to travel much faster horizontally over obstacles and would partially negate knockback. This is especially useful when trying to travel to farther distances, or to catch classes that are jumping around you and unable to hit them. With her rage, she has 7 seconds of increased movement speed that would allow her to be fast enough to catch scouts, or one can use it to repeatedly try and goomba nearby enemies. She also has 50% increased air control, so you can fly up really high and then just drop for a more precise hit. Battling against Princess Twilight When fighting against Princess Twilight Sparkle, you need to remain situationally aware. Depending on what battle style you're playing, long range, close range, or support, you would have to avoid different dangers that she poses to you. If you're up close to the boss, make sure to be careful when she's jumping around. She does take increased knockback, but if you're a melee fighter you're at risk of being goombaed because of her increased jump height. You also want to gain just a bit of distance when she uses her reload rage; find cover if possible but if not, stay just out of melee range but not too far from her as she does less damage with her laser the closer you are. If you're a long range or support style player, you want to find cover, or at least not be seen by her as she can delete you pretty fast if she focuses the beam's rage on you at a long distance. One thing to remember is that her beam has a pretty large radius and a small rock may not be enough to shield you. When she uses her speed rage, your best chance to survive is to gain distance away from her, or if she's chasing you, try and fight in a more enclosed space; that would limit her ability to use her double jumps. However, make sure you always know where the boss is, as her increased speed may catch you unaware if you're not paying attention to where she's jumping to. When she is raging, you don't want to try and engage until her speed boost is over. Her weakness is her teleport and large maps, and keeping distance away from her is your best strategy to surviving. It's harder for her to reach places that superjump bosses would normally be able to get to, so staying high up or separated via obstacles is one way of keeping her away from you until she teleports or uses her speed rage. Her speed rage is also vulnerable to the sandman's stun, and usage of Vita-Saw and Fan-o-War would help reduce her ability to rage more often than other bosses. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® activates/deactivates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Celestia's Ballad (Aftermath Remix) Foozogz - Behold (PMV) You'll Play Your Part (µThunder Remix) Quotes "These are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given me. I can't risk letting her down." - Intro "'''Books'"'' - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Lines "This is '''MY' book and I'm gonna READ IT!"'' - Teleport "This is gonna be so great!" - Rage "This is serious business" - Rage "No excuses!" - Killing Spree "Ooh... doesn't that hurt?" - Killing Spree "You've got to be kidding me!" - Backstabbed "Aww look at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle bawance." - Last Man Standing "No. No shrieking. No squealing or screaming either, '''OK'?"'' - Last Man Standing "Clock is ticking!" - Last Man Standing "This is the role I meant to play as a princess of Equestria, I will not fail to do my duty." - Victory Gallery Princess_Twilight.png|Princess Twilight's normal appearance. Princess_Twilight_Uber.png|ÜberCharged Princess Twilight during her Alicorn Beam. Princess_Twilight_Alicorn_Beam.png|Princess Twilight firing her Alicorn Beam. Special_Rage_Ready.gif|Flashing icon on Princess Twilight's screen when her Special Rage is ready. Princess_Twilight_Hoofprints_Effect.png|Princess Twilight leaving flaming dark bluish-purple hoofprints as she runs. Princess_Twilight_Teleport_Effect_Top.png|Princess Twilight's Teleport effect viewed from the top. Princess_Twilight_Teleport_Effect_Side.png|Princess Twilight's Teleport effect viewed from the side. Princess_Twilight_Teleport_Effect_Bottom.png|Princess Twilight's Teleport effect viewed from the bottom. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Alicorns Category:Teleport Bosses